


birthday boys

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: prompts [37]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Birthday, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Husbands, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: prompt: "domestic onho, where they had a date planned but minho unexpectedly catches a cold on his bday and jinki takes care of him?? fluffy and cuddly please"





	1. birthday sickness

it took jinki until mid-afternoon to realize that the sniffles his husband had started the day with weren’t his usual allergy-induced ones. especially when accompanied by a cough so deep that even jinki rubbed his chest at the sound. 

no, poor minho was definitely sick which definitely meant that their plans would need cancelling. a development minho was definitely _not_ willing to accept.

“we can still go out for dinner!” _cough cough_ “it’s not that bad!” _sniffle sniffle_

jinki watched him fight the inevitable even as he couldn’t bring himself up off the sofa. minho was too limp with exhaustion & illness than to do much more than make little punching motions in the air & half-hearted declarations of health & vitality. jinki spooned him some cough syrup, a quick “have this & if you feel better in an hour we’ll go”, moving towards the kitchen as his husband fell asleep on the sofa.

when minho woke four hours bundled in a burgundy afghan it was to a dark sky & soft candles & the sound of something that sounded very much like rap playing at a hum in the background. the coffee table in front of him was set with linens & flatware, two spoons at both settings.

“oh good, you’re up. well, awake.” jinki chuckled from the doorway & minho blinked through his medicinally-induced fatigue at his bright smile. he disappeared & returned, a bowl in one hand & a teapot in the other with a little tea cup hooked over his pinky. 

he placed the bowl, filled with soup minho noted, on top of the coffee table & the little tea cup beside it. steam poured from both as the cup was filled with the piping hot tea from the pot & he stirred in a little honey from a plastic bear he pulled out of his back pocket.

“it’s supposed to help with coughs.” minho watched it all from his prone position on the sofa & silently mourned the loss of their buffet plans. and his fight against gravity.

“too tired,” was all he could get out, limp with the virus & defeat.

“all you have to do is open your mouth & swallow.” minho raised his eyebrows because that was definitely a little smirk that danced over his boyfriend’s lips; too quick to have been noticed by strangers but a shift he was able to notice after so many years in love.

“here.” he held out a spoonful of broth over an open palm & minho let the salty fluid slip between his lips & down his throat. the rest of his meal was conducted in a similar fashion; prone on the sofa with jinki’s hands slowly shifting the soup & tea from their vessels on the coffee table to minho’s mouth.  
when he was finished, he watched jinki stuff the bear back in his pocket & silently scoop up the cup, bowl, & tea pot. he listened to the clatter of the items being placed on the counter in the kitchen & the sound of jinki’s footsteps bringing him back to where minho lay on the sofa.

“do you think you can sit up?” minho nodded, confused, as he struggled into an upright position. jinki sat down where his head had been resting only a moment before & pulled him back into his lap, an arm wrapped around minho’s chest while the other rested on his shoulder while fingers stroked his hair.

“comfortable?” minho nodded again, his eyes slipping shut from the warmth of his husband’s body & the gentle scratch against his scalp. it was quiet in the flickering darkness, the little candles doing their best to stave off complete blackness. suddenly he snickered which brought on a violent round of coughing & he had to sniff three times deeply before he could breathe again.

“sir-mix-a-lot?”

“it’s a good track,” jinki responded & minho could hear the humor in his husband’s voice. he rolled his eyes.

“thank you for dinner,” he murmured & closed his eyes again.

“happy birthday, min.” he’d nearly fallen asleep when he felt the soft kiss behind his ear & a whispered “i love you & your small butt.”


	2. birthday surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "maybe they can finally go out on the date and min adds a surprise to make up for it"

the mall is crowded & christmas music blares from invisible speakers. a giant evergreen sits decorated from its base to its top, visible from all three levels.  jinki has his hands on minho’s shoulders as they ride the escalator, enjoying the momentary sensation of being slightly taller than his towering spouse.  it’s when they head to the basement that he suddenly realizes where they’re going.

“you’re such a nerd.”

“you like it, old man.”  jinki just grinned as his husband led him down into the underground arcade, the carpet glowing in odd colors under the black light.  minho had a small bucket of quarters in his hand as moved among the machines, finally stopping in front of an enormous screen & a small green pad with thick metal railings on either side.  he looked over at jinki with an eager smile.

“you said you wanted to go golfing.”

“i did.”

“so let’s go golfing.”  jinki sighed with a smile as he watched minho grab his plastic club & slip nearly a half dozen quarters into the small metal slot, taking the time to admire the way his husband’s pants fit over his backside.

he leaned against a rail while the game started up & minho got into position.  he laughed when his husband jumped up & whooped, frightening the pre-teens at the games beside them, & then again when minho’s face dropped when his e-ball fell into an e-lake.

they take turns for twenty minutes, minho’s bucket of quarters rapidly emptying, “just one more” a constant refrain when his score doesn’t quite hit the number he likes.  jinki waits until he’s about three minutes from total boredom to grab minho by the collar & pull him off the green pad & away from his dashed hopes.

minho struggles only for a moment, jinki’s hand in his & a surreptitious kiss to his neck enough of a distraction to bring his childish grin back to his lips & they walk out into the winter air smiling.

“you know,” jinki says as minho unlocks the car, “we could have gone miniature golfing.”

“why?  it takes forever.”  minho glares at his keys: he can’t quite distinguish which are which in the pale parking lot light.

“yes, exactly.”  he finds the right key & unlocks the door, pressing the auto button & sliding in.  he starts the car as they both buckle & he waits for the sudden fog on the window to dissipate.

“what do you mean?”

“no one goes back there, minho.”  jinki wiggles his eyebrows & minho purses his lips, his ears burning. his husband laughs at him as they pull out of their parking spot & head toward the exit.  “you didn’t even think about that, did you?” he continues. “you really just wanted to play golf.”

“in my defense,” he says as he checks both directions before turning left, “i’ve been sick.  really sick. like…pass out on the sofa after my husband fed me soup sick.”  jinki chuckles & pats him on the shoulder.

“fair enough.”

they go out to a buffet because they have a bet of who can eat more in one sitting since they already know who would win in a drinking contest. they’re bloated & full of self-loathing & pride when they finally waddle out nearly two hours later.

they collapse on the sofa & watch an episode of “firefly” that turns into a mini-marathon that ends with them both asleep as river is declared a witch.  

when jinki wakes up it’s no longer his birthday, there’s a blanket resting over him, & netflix is asking him if he’s still there.  he mutters at the screen as he turns the player off, leaving the television on for light until he can fumble for his phone.  when he turns it on he glances around & finds that he’s alone in the living room so he clicks off the tv & heads for the bedroom.  he brushes his teeth before slipping into the bed, spooning up behind his husband & resting his head on a bent elbow.

~

he’s alone again when he wakes up, a surprise since they are of about equal measure in their complete adoration of magic of sleep.  but he doesn’t think much of, still too bleary with sleep & he’s only getting up because his bladder is the boss.  the floor is cold beneath his toes as he pads down the hallway to the kitchen, haphazardly grabbing a mug & pouring himself a cup of the coffee that sits hot in the maker.  minho pops in in his heavy parka, leather gloves & the sweater jinki knit him last year (& that taemin, of all people, finished when he got bored) his shoulders & the wool hat on his head covered in quickly melting snow.  he smiles brightly when he sees jinki & takes a few soggy steps over the wood floor to plant & cold kiss on his husband’s lips.

“it snowed last night.  at least three inches.  the driveway is going to be a nightmare.”

“ugh.  tell me again why we live in a region that has snow at all?”

“because the alternative is a never-ending nightmare of humidity & bugs.  taemin would never forgive us.”

“he also wouldn’t walk in on us.”

“once, jinki.  once. & if you weren’t so loud he wouldn’t have thought his brother was being murdered.”  jinki just smirks & takes another sip.

“so finish that up & come help me.  it’s freezing & i don’t want to do this alone.”

“why are you doing it at all?  we have the rest of the week off.”  he places his mug on the counter & wiggles his eyebrows, stepping closer & slipping his arms around his husband’s coated waist.  “there’s so many other ways he could spend our energy.” he rises onto his tiptoes & kisses minho on the nose, moving to his mouth, & humming when he is rewarded for his efforts.  minho pulls away & sighs regretfully.

“it’s going to bother me if we don’t get it done.  it’ll only take twenty minutes.  let’s just do it & then we can do whatever you want.”  jinki snorts when he feels minho’s gloved hand grab his ass.

“fine, fine.  but you did say whatever i want.”  minho puts up his hand & jinki slaps it, moving down low so that they could slap hands again.

“i’ll be waiting outside.”

~

the first clue should have been the pristine driveway when he got outside, bundled up in his nearly ankle-length winter jacket & a knitted cap, fingers encased in wool gloves.

the second clue should have been the complete absence of shovels or his husband anywhere.

the third clue should have been the giant mounds of snow set up in opposite ends of the yard.

but it wasn’t until a ball of snow smacks him square in the chest that jinki realizes what is going on.

“so that’s how it is?”

“that’s how it is!” comes minho’s muffled reply from behind one of the mounds.  jinki grins & runs to the other, his heart melting a bit at the sight of a pile of snowballs already built for him.  minho may be a grumpy loser but he is always a fair player.

he grabs one up & pops out from behind his snow fortress & lobs it at the the one across the yard.  he grabs two more & runs across towards his husband, chasing him through the ankle-deep snow & laughing as bursts of snowflakes explode with each throw.

~

the day is well spent with a snowball fight that lasts nearly an hour, ending with minho on his back in the snow & jinki’s lips on his own.  a hot shower together leads to another make-out session, this one warm & relaxing & very, very wet.  after a quick dry-off, minho climbs up onto the bed & leans back seductively on the mattress. 

“whatever you want,” he says as he rolls his hips side to side, his naked body still slightly red from the shower.  jinki laughs & climbs up after him, leaning in for a kiss.

“nap. please.  the rumors are true, i am an old man.”  minho laughs & kisses him again, moving onto his side & wrapping an arm around jinki’s waist as he lies down.  minho’s chest presses against jinki’s back & their bodies are still hot from the shower, their damp hair making wet marks against the pillows.  minho kisses his neck & whispers “happy one-day birthday, old man” in his ear.  he smiles & pats minho’s hand, already dozing off.


End file.
